moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Margrave Haifrall
:"Honor means nothing if it impedes the march of progress." Margrave Haifrall (pronounced "Hay-Frawl") is an Alteraci Human archmage formerly of the Dalaranian Empire and formerly a sorcerer of the Kirin Tor. He specializes in no particular field of magic, opting to wield any and all forms of magic that he can, and was formerly a senator of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. Despite his name, Haifrall is not an actual Margrave, but Margrave was simply the name he was given when he was born. Description Margrave Haifrall stands at about 1.8 meters tall, and has a fairly slim figure. He has fairly short black hair that falls somewhat freely about his face. Though he once had a beard, he has shaved it in his time in an alternate timeline. His eyes are a dark blue and his face normally bears some variation of disapproval, often in the form of a prejudiced glare. Organization Robes Margrave wears black fabrics beneath his Organization robes, as per the Organization's systems. The cloak itself is black, created from heavy composite fabrics, and hangs down to just above his ankles. The hood of his robes is expansive, allowing him to fully obscure the upper half of his visage if he is so inclined. The cloak includes strings below the hood in order to adjust the tightness of the hood.This style of robe is similar to the design of Organization XIII, from which it was mostly adapted. The sleeves of his robes are fairly loose and reach down one inch short than his extended hand. He wears standard black gloves, and specific boots, which are essentially black, steel-toed, leather combat boots. Personality "Listen up Margrave, we lost a comrade a few days ago, and in our haste to be sure we didn't lose you, we went back for you. An Argent Scout lost his life because YOU decided to traipse back to Dalaran without so much as notice. Muzula is injured, not trivially mind you, and then I hear you spouting off this shit? Listen to me you gutless wretch. If I EVER catch you abandoning your brothers and sisters again like this, I care little for the Senate's justice, I'll skin you myself and feed your entrails to Slobbers here. I swear upon my dead love that I will MAKE. YOU. SUFFER. We are family, no matter our quibbles, and you NEVER leave family behind. Do you hear me? My people have a long memory, human. Don't tempt me." ''Dark Resurgence: In the event of "A Nasty Detour", Oliviaxi threatened Margrave Haifrall. - Oliviaxi Shadesong to Margrave Haifrall's behavior. As a child, Margrave was quiet and mostly refrained from socializing with others. He was cooperative in his adolescent age when studying in Dalaran, but still kept mostly to himself. When he became an adult, Margrave immediately took towards his own sense of independence. He broke off whatever ties he had to his father and only loosely joined the Magus Senate of Dalaran, assisting it where he felt that the could but still working by himself and for himself. His relatively selfish behavior earned the ire of many senators. After the recent events concerning his court trial and the assassination of Sanaeron Sanguire, Margrave's slowly growing hatred escalated quickly to the point of wanting to destroy the Magus Senate entirely, and dominating both the Horde and Alliance. Ability In terms of intelligence, Margrave is quick to improvise with what he has in battle, but often limits himself for certain reasons. When his intelligence is needed in a quick situation, he does not pull off the most remarkable of results, but when he can take time to plan, he can coordinate an effort well. Despite what Margrave wishes, he and several others recognize that he is not the powerful mage that he wants to be. After suffering numerous losses against foes such as Muzula and Halorast, and now subject to free mocking from the Emperor he himself appointed, Margrave has continuously attempted to grasp for the power so far beyond his reach, in order to prove himself the stronger man and eliminate his foes once and for all, only to fail. However, he is certain that he will someday achieve the power he needs to finally meet his goals. History Birth and Nobility (582-594 K.C.) ''"It's such a sad thing to happen to a child. He hardly even knew his own mother." Margrave Haifrall was born on April 10, 584 K.C. to Count Oliver Haifrall and Lady Carina Haifrall. He did not know his mother for long; she was soon accused and found guilty of using evil Warlock magic, only to be executed on the orders of the Count himself. The moment was forever imprinted upon Margrave's mind as he bore witness to the first moment of magical limitation of his life. The four year old child did not understand the necessity of the execution, and soon came to bear hatred towards his father. The populace of Malderoch saw the execution as a necessity in the heat of their fear and anger. However, after the task was done, many recognized Margrave's sudden lack of a mother. As a response to hopefully ease the pain, the people began behaving with sympathy for the boy in mind. Margrave paid little mind to it, only saddened by his mother's death and angered by his father. Oliver, too, realized the effects of what he had done. He attempted to mend his relationship with Malderoch by spending frequent time with his son, but the damage was done, and Oliver's efforts were futile. Margrave began training magic, as normally expected of the family, under the tutelage of one of the archmagi of Malderoch. He and his brother, Merandar Haifrall, lived together in Castle Malderoch for several years before both were sent to the city of Dalaran to learn magic under the Kirin Tor. The Last Haifrall (595-618 K.C.) Both Margrave and Merandar were accepted into the Kirin Tor as apprentices to different masters. Margrave easily excelled in magic, surpassing his cousin and going beyond his apprentice rank to become an Arcanist for himself. He decided to study abroad and see what the kingdom of Stormwind had to offer in terms of magic, as well as the Dwarven city of Ironforge. As he studied in the two cities, news reached him that Dalaran had fallen. Angered by the rumor of a massive force of undead destroying the magical city, he studied vigorously in an intent to attain the power to assist in countering the Scourge. Despite his aspirations, Margrave did not have the power he needed, even as movements such as the Argent Dawn began to fight the Scourge. He kept himself to his studies, and eagerly approached the newly-arrived Draenei to learn about what knowledge and magic they had. He studied for some time in the Exodar to better understand magic. Years had passed since the end of the Third War, and Margrave learned that his people, the original denizens of Surcreal, were hiding beneath the Malderoch Cathedral to outlast the threat of the Scourge. With them was Margrave's father, Oliver, whom Margrave still continued to hate all these years. Wanting to meet his father again, he visited Oliver beneath the Cathedral. Upon meeting, Oliver, old with age, happily welcomed his son. Margrave, however, could not forgive Oliver, and accused him of many crimes. Margrave admitted his hatred for Oliver and labelled him as a traitor to his own people and family. Margrave stated that he intended to abandon his father, just as his mother would've abandoned him, and left. Oliver stood alone, his heart broken as he realized how his family had fallen apart. When Margrave left, he determined that he nothing left to live for, and committed suicide. Return to Dalaran and the Magus Senate (619-624 K.C.) Later on, Margrave heard that Dalaran had been rebuilt and relocated to Northrend, and sought a method of reaching Dalaran once again. Upon arrival, he sought to rejoin the Kirin Tor that he had once been trained by, in order to work with them. He did not fight in the War against the Lich King, but he did assist the Kirin Tor during the Nexus War. A few years passed after Margrave moved to Dalaran, and the Pandaren were revealed to the world. Just like the Draenei, the mage approached the Pandaren, and even travelled to Pandaria for some time, to learn of their culture and history, which proved to be quite a novelty to Margrave, but not something which interested him as much as the Draenei did. During the campaign for Pandaria, Margrave returned to Dalaran, hearing that there was a "purge" against the Sunreavers in the city. A while after the Siege of Orgrimmar, Margrave decided to join the higher council of the Kirin Tor, and opted to join the Magus Senate of Dalaran. He was accepted, and is now one of the newest members. Service in the Senate (624 K.C.) "May Dalaran hold dominion in all things." Around the time of joining the Senate, Haifrall was eventually brought in to certain events in which chronomantic rifts opened in the current timeline, resulting in alternate versions of the senate members. As he encountered various members, Haifrall developed an interest in the extent of chronomancy and its abilities. At the same time, he searched through the records of the Kirin Tor to find a missing member; Lucien Hale. Haifrall became interested, continuing the search long abandoned, and has been working towards finding the missing mage. Despite his extensive research, Haifrall could find no traces to the whereabouts of Lucien. Frustrated, he resigned himself to observing his colleagues as he formulated new ideas; however, Haifrall soon learned of the whereabouts of Avoren by use of mana signatures, and found that it was in Quel'thalas, to which Haifrall ventured. However, he was encountered by a different face; Sanaeron Sanguire, a criminal of the Kirin Tor. Haifrall prepared to battle him, but Sanaeron ceased combat, and proceeded to reveal the "truth" of the Kirin Tor: The Six only sought to limit its followers to control supreme power over magic. Haifrall contemplated upon this thought to a great extent. A New Heading (624 K.C.) See Assassination of Sanaeron Sanguire for story form of the event. Margrave pieced the evidence together and found it sound, but was not so certain that the Kirin Tor was truly a conspiracy of an organization. He gained access to the history, through the Great Codex, of Sanaeron in the Kirin Tor, and found that the Sin'dorei had practiced illegal blood magic and killed several fellow magi. Having found the truth, Haifrall decided to remove Sanaeron and his lies from his mind. Margrave ventured to Quel'thalas once again, this time with the intent to kill. He met with Halorast Solflame, a Sin'dorei mage with a similar desire. The two hunted down Sanaeron in the night of Silvermoon, and they both murdered him in a battle.Assassination of Sanaeron Sanguire Haifrall and Halorast left the scene and returned their respective domains. Aterwards, they both sought out the paladin Allose Dalton for a new heading. The government of Silvermoon was liable to hunt down Halorast, and Margrave was not the most trusting of the Senate at the moment. He and Halorast were soon directed to the Death Knight companion of Allose, Nierro, who ran an organization dedicated to the collection of powerful artifacts. Believing this to be an ideal place for himself, Halorast joined the Organization, and Haifrall did so as well. Dark Resurgence (624 K.C.) See Dark Resurgence for coinciding history. "I will not tolerate your ignorance anymore." ''- Haifrall to Oliviaxi Shadesong. Despite having been the one to kill Sanaeron, the words of the late Sin'dorei continued to reverberate within Margrave's mind. Combined with his already existing doubt for the Magus Senate, this only bred frustration. While wandering among the Eastern Plaguelands for unknown reasons, Haifrall discovered a suspicious Orc, and proceeded to attack the Orc, after which he called upon the Senate to meet with the stranger. The Orc was revealed to be known only as "Karg", and pleaded innocence as a hermit. Eventually, to Haifrall's distaste, Karg was brought to the Argent Crusade to be sent to the Earthen Ring. Haifrall left the Senate (not resignation, mind you, just left them in the area), losing his confidence in his colleagues. After abandoning his Senate comrades in the Eastern Plaguelands while killing cultists, his comrades went to search for him. While he returned to Dalaran, one man died and three others were severely injured, all in trying to find him. Returning to Dalaran, the Senate discussed the matter with him, to which he responded with little care. Numerous allies threatened him, including Oliviaxi Shadesong and Aithnea Escol, the latter being a High Magister of the Senate. Oliviaxi, not taking too well to the death of Deloria Ravenshire, a comrade of the Senate, threatened Haifrall to never abandon his comrades to die again. She swore that if Haifrall did, she would kill him then and there. Haifrall gave no response, only meeting her rage with a glare. Nathul Furlbrow, Vanidicus Alexander, Muzula Silverweave, and Aithnea all worked to settle the rising conflict. Haifrall, however, made things worse. He disappeared from the scene, to the anger of Aithnea, and he responded with, once again, little care. He paid no heed to the demands of his officers, defying and disrespecting them without any apology or hesitation. He proceeded to insult Oliviaxi even further, resulting in rage from the latter and the disappearance of the former as Margrave took a vacation from Dalaran. During his vacation, Margrave returned to his old home, Malderoch. There, he began studying and practicing magic in private, away from the Senate as he held wards over the Castle to ensure the Senate would not detect him there. As he worked alone for the next few days, Margrave encountered an acolyte of a mage by the name of Nicolas Remond, and learned that the student had no teacher. Deciding it best to teach his own ideals to another, Margrave offered Nicolas a place as the former's apprentice, and the student accepted, becoming Margrave's first, albeit unofficial, apprentice. Doubt and Suspicion (624 K.C.) ''"Be careful, Mr. Haifrall, that you don't end up alone." ''- Meriahm Lausten to Margrave. As Haifrall stood in Dalaran by himself, Muzula decided to pay a "friendly" visit. Conflict broke out as Haifrall drew a sword against Muzula's cane. Haifrall fought with magic and steel in an effort to kill the gnome, despite the latter's intentions. The battle was intense, until Muzula grabbed Haifrall through a levitation spell, and threatened Haifrall just as Oliviaxi had. Before Margrave's very eyes, the entire Senate had turned against him. Nobody trusted his intentions and everyone hated his words. He had earned the ire of possibly five to six officers, and two death threats. Margrave, frustrated, left once again. The fact that the Senate had turned so quickly on him, without even the slightest of qualms or concerns for him, resulted in a drastic change in his personality, one of disdain and even hatred for several of the senators. One mage of the Senate, Mab Nimue, contacted Margrave to determine if all was well. Mab had a history of being "unnaturally kind" as Margrave had put it, and seemed to hold genuine friendliness and concern for all members of the Senate, novice or veteran. Margrave was not as dismissive towards Mab, but he found that he did not want to speak to another mage of Dalaran for a relatively long while. He gave a quick report of the matter before closing the discussion quickly, and returning to his own devices. Eventually, the combined company of the Magus Senate and the First Regiment was sent to the Plaguelands once again to investigate the activities of certain cultists. When a giant abomination appeared, a battle was held to kill the monster before Margrave stepped forward. Taking this chance to relieve himself slightly, he poured his anger into the murder of the construct, burning it alive despite its incoherent screaming. He continued this action until he had more or less exhausted himself, and told the Senate that he was returning to the tower before heading back to Dalaran, though not without a snide remark to Oliviaxi Shadesong, who diligently ignored Margrave. After returning to the tower and covering some things, Margrave was approached by the mage-commander, Vanidicus Alexander. Vanidicus was well aware of the recent rivalries between Margrave and certain other senators, along with the past discussion. Vanidicus commended Margrave on his work and suggested that he should trust his comrades, and they would trust him in return. Margrave didn't argue, as he nodded to agree with Vanidicus' logic. However, trusting the Senate didn't seem to be in his best interests. After the grievous events taking place on September 5th, Margrave appeared to question the apparent injuries of the Senate. Muzula, coincidentally, showed up at the same time and assumed Margrave to be responsible. The situation escalated to the point of yet another duel, this one ending prematurely as a Kaldorei priestess stopped the battle. However, Muzula had had enough, and challenged Margrave to an appropriate honor duel for the next day. Margrave, however, remained unconvinced of any effect the honor duel would have, and the two agreed upon a duel to the death, to the great dislike of the Magus Senate. The two battled for a long time, each with the strategic attempt to kill, before both collapsed from exhaustion. A week or two later, Muzula returned to Margrave with renewed fury and rage after the loss of her research facilities and workers, and blamed the issue on Margrave. She attempted to kill him before the two were prevented from battle by Vanidicus Alexander. The two were brought to the Underbelly's arena to battle an honor duel. Margrave, however, declined the duel. The matter was decided to be taken to the Dalaran Courthouse on Sunday, October 5, 624 K.C. The Trial (624 K.C.) In preparation for the worst, Margrave ordered his apprentice, Nicolas Remond, to observe Muzula and her actions to understand where she travelled and what she did on her spare time. Margrave soon learned of a vital detail; Muzula's apprentice, Darrick Delmont. According to Remond, Darrick was a child often cared for by Muzula, almost like a mother to a son. In preparation for the trial, Margrave gathered what resources he could to support his case while Nicolas analyzed the schedule of Muzula and Darrick. The pressure of his colleagues, however, was becoming too much for Margrave. He paced in the Purple Parlor, alone, as he voiced his thoughts aloud, accusing the Senate of foolishness and an inability to function. Margrave continued to talk to himself before a couple magi entered the room with him, and he silenced himself with the barest of acknowledgements to the magi. As soon as he got the chance, he retreated to Malderoch once again, to contemplate in silence. The day of the trial son came, and the politics were carried out. As Margrave observed, Muzula presented her evidence with ease, damning Margrave at each point. When asked if he had anything to say in response, he elected not to say anything in defense. Though the evidence provided was circumstantial at best, he was through the Senate, and he had devised a plan to escape in case he was found guilty. Very soon, the jury deemed Margrave to be guilty of his crimes, and was sentenced to life in the Violet Hold for treason against the Kirin Tor. Margrave was sent on his way to the Violet Hold under close escort before stopping at the threshold of the prison. He staged a prepared plan in which he detonated an Arcane blast, stunning the Senate as he summoned a young boy to his side, Darrick Delmont. Margrave held Misfortune to Darrick's throat as a portal opened behind him and the two entered. As the Senate was thrown into disarray in trying to locate Margrave, the latter used his escape to form a chronomantic rift, taking him and Darrick through to an alternate timeline, specifically to the Hillsbrad Foothills prior to the Third War. The Senate sent a strike team to pursue, battling and injuring Margrave before he blinded the Senate and ran. Assuming Margrave to have no allies in the timeline that would assist him, the Senate left him in the timeline and marked him as a traitor to the Kirin Tor, his people, and the world. Margrave, however, was far from defeated. By calling off the hunt, he was free to do as he wished, and he aimed first to prevent what had always vexed him; the corruption of Lucien Hale.Twisting Fate Timelines Gone Awry (624 K.C.) As Margrave did his work in the alternate timeline he now resided in, he deemed it best to prepare for the inevitable assault of his Empire. He used chronomancy once again to return to his original timeline, this time in the Blasted Lands. He was surprised to find that an army of Orcs was storming its way through the Dark Portal itself. As Margrave silently observed, seated upon an overlooking hill, he was approached by a certain figure; an Orc that Margrave recognized as Karg. Though Margrave was prepared to kill the Orc, Karg simply sat down beside Margrave, chatting with him. Karg brought up discussion about how interesting chronomancy truly was, how anyone could change anything they didn't like in history through such magic. Margrave hesitantly agreed, but soon demanded as to why Karg had come before him, or even to the Blasted Lands to begin with. Karg shrugged, stating that he did not truly know why he came, stating simply that it "must've been his destiny" to venture out to the Iron Horde's attack. However, Karg chuckled and stated that the Iron Horde was rather foolish and impractical, stating that the methods of invasion were flawed and too straightfoward. Margrave thought the words over, remembering his own army that he was building in an alternate timeline from now. This Iron Horde was very similar, but flawed. Margrave chewed upon the thought of improving his own army's standards compared to this new Horde as he called upon his apprentice, Nicolas Remond, explaining the future plan before opening a temporal rift once again to the Empire's timeline, and returned to his work, leaving the forces of the Iron Horde to continue its assault. He was amused by the fact that this was obviously the army the alternates had feared, and his only worry was that these Orcs might destroy Dalaran before him. After returning to his alternate timeline, he pondered the sight of the Iron Horde's invasion to a great extent. He connected the matter to the escape of Garrosh Hellscream, the Orc having escaped his own trial and disappearing without a trace. He wondered what drove himself to do something so similar to the Orc, and reminded himself that Garrosh was operating out of blindness towards a master race. Margrave was simply "purging" idiocy from Dalaran, for lack of a better word. As he pondered this, he felt anger and hatred towards not just Dalaran, but now the entirety of the Alliance, for allowing the Horde to exist. In their incompetence they allowed Orcs to escape, build a civilization, and ultimately become a rivaling power in the world. It was bad enough to have the ridiculous laws of magic; it was another thing entirely to be bound by such a pitiful and weak minded Alliance. Margrave's thoughts expanded beyond war on Dalaran to war on all of Azeroth. It had become evident that the Alliance was incapable of operating properly, and the Horde did not deserve to exist. Margrave, despite his intentions, seemed to ignore the blatantly obvious fact that he desired world domination. He only came before Emperor Söcretha to convince the emperor of destroying all opposing factions in the original timeline entirely, thus removing any reason for resistance. However, the goal of invading the original timeline was to collect artifacts, not wage war unnecessarily, and Söcretha dismissed the plan as ridiculous and absurd. Offended by the dismissal, Margrave left, and returned to his own dwelling to ponder his plans further. A Battle of Magic (624 K.C.) ''"Avoren spent years compiling his legacy, and you've torn it apart within months. I see now how much I've misjudged you." While his former allies within the Senate were preoccupied with battling the Iron Horde, and the rest of the world focused on the current issues, Margrave returned to the original timeline with a Dragon-class gunship, prepared to destroy Dalaran under his own standards. The ship appeared above Crystalsong, where Dalaran once was. Margrave remembered that the Crystalsong Forest was home also to the training grounds of many battlemagi in Dalaran, and prepared a course to the grounds in order to obliterate it with the power of the ship's main gun. Sensing his presence, Margrave's apprentice, Nicolas, arrived to observe. However, he was not unopposed. A certain individual arrived immediately to investigate, along with his own share of allies, an individual Margrave did not expect to meet. For twenty years the two never saw each other, and yet Margrave's brother, Merandar, was now before him, standing against Margrave's efforts. Not wanting to fight his brother, Margrave offered Merandar a place in the Dalaranian Empire, and a chance to rule alongside the Emperor while the lesser people of the Horde and Alliance would be crushed. Merandar promptly declined, stating that Margrave's actions were no better than the one behind the arrival of the Iron Horde. Having already associated the Iron Horde with the Orcish tyrant that was Garrosh Hellscream, Margrave was enraged by the comparison. In response, he extended his hand, crackling with lightning, and struck out. Once again, another came to oppose him, one that could only wound Margrave further. Halorast Solflame, Margrave's partner in the assasinationn of Sanaeron Sanguire, had come to stop his former accomplice as well. Halorast only saw the actions of the treacherous Lucien Hale within Margrave, and stated that Margrave had only torn the legacy of Avoren apart. The three magi were each bristling with anger, each one poised to strike. Focused on Margrave, Merandar was not prepared for the attack of the former's apprentice. The man fought with a fighting style unlike anything he had ever seen, using the distinct blade of a katana as he wielded martial prowess as well as he used magical abilities. The battle took Merandar away from the ensuing conflict with Margrave. Halorast, however, stayed focused on his old comrade. Margrave had something that Halorast needed; the Book of Avoren, the legacy of Avoren Söcretha, originally entrusted to Halorast before Halorast entrusted it to Margrave. Seeing the misuse of the Book's knowledge, however, Halorast had determined the necessity to reclaim the artifact. After exchanging harsh words, Halorast struck first. The attack was laced with Halorast's fury and anger towards the betrayal of Margrave. The latter warded himself against the attack, but was shaken from the strength of Halorast's magic. He retaliated with lightning, and though Halorast managed to deflect the spell, Margrave immediately struck out with Misfortune, empowered with lightning as he attacked. To Margrave's surprise, Halorast drew his own weapon, and expertly countered the attack. Taking the close combat into his advantage, Margrave generated an orb of Arcane magic, pressing it against Halorast's abdomen and detonating it, sending the Sin'dorei flying back. Halorast quickly recovered, and summoned a massive Pyroblast that flew towards Margrave. The latter channeled the spell absorbing properties of his blade, and absorbed the Pyroblast, only for a second one to come his way. Immediately, Margrave raised a wall of Arcane magic, which outlasted the effects of the attack. In response, Margrave summoned a stream of lightning to strike Halorast, who had used a channeled spell of fire to attack at the same time. The two battled with their magical power for some time before Merandar suddenly intervened, swinging a fist for Margrave's face. The rogue mage broke the stream for a moment and repelled Merandar. Margrave withdrew the Book of Avoren to use a powerful spell, but at the moment, Halorast struck once more. Margrave was not the only one capable of using lightning, and he was struck by Halorast before Merandar kicked him in the chest, sending him sprawling and gasping in pain, as the Book of Avoren flew from his hands. Margrave got himself up, and looked around to find that his apprentice, Nicolas, was gone, pushed off the ship by Merandar. The crew of the Dragon-class had been defeated, now replaced by Merandar's allies. Margrave swore in frustration at his unexpected failure, and desperately teleported himself to his other domain, in Malderoch. Upon arrival, he was met with the Emperor he had chosen, Avoren Söcretha. The Emperor was severely disappointed with Margrave's failure, who was dismissive to the matter and accused Avoren of not assisting Margrave in "obtaining for him his vengeance". Avoren laughed, mocking Margrave as the latter, in his anger and frustration, dismissed the Emperor and his own loyalty to the Empire he helped create. Avoren decided that an "uncooperative element" shouldn't be left to be free and had a pair of spellbreakers arrive to detain Margrave. However, using knowledge from the Book of Avoren, Margrave escaped the Anti-Magic of the Spellbreakers and teleported away, to the wonder of Avoren, and eventually became wanted by the Dalaranian Empire as well. Relationships 'Azeroth (The Whole World) '- Coming to the conclusion that the Alliance was incompetent and the Horde did not deserve to exist, Margrave has made plans to wage war on the world. 'Muzula Silverweave '- Margrave's nemesis, Muzula and Margrave share a mutual vendetta for each other. The two share a desire to kill the other, and have dueled several times now, all without success in their goals. After kidnapping Muzula's apprentice, Darrick Delmont, Muzula made a great attempt to kill Margrave, only to fail. 'Oliviaxi Shadesong '- A fellow colleague, Margrave hates Oliviaxi almost as much as he does Muzula. Having already received a death threat from the huntress, the relationship between the two is on edge. 'Nicolas Remond '- Margrave's apprentice, Margrave has begun reworking this young man into the ideal apprentice. Nicolas has become similar to Margrave in many ways, and has become twisted towards his views. 'Halorast Solflame '- An accomplice of Margrave, the two have worked well alongside each other on multiple occasions. However, after Margrave's subtle theft of the Book of Avoren and disappearance, Halorast has been searching for him. 'Nierro Söcretha '- The "boss" of Margrave, the mage answers to Nierro when it comes to covert missions not involving the Senate. 'Sanaeron Sanguire '- A former criminal of the Kirin Tor, Margrave hated Sanaeron for weakening the Kirin Tor with his selfish ideals and murdered the Sin'dorei. 'Avoren Söcretha '- The idol of Margrave, this mage was the inspiration for most of his ideals. Possessions 'Kirin Tor Robes '- Standard robes of the Kirin Tor. Provide no obvious benefits. Have been somewhat seared. Kirin Tor tabard was burned away. These robes have long since been abandoned. 'Organization Robes '- Black hooded robes of Nierro's Organization. 'Misfortune '- Named for the "misfortune" it brings upon its foes, this sword has been a weapon in the Haifrall Line ever since the Troll Wars. A powerful sword meant for battle-magi, it can be used to channel magic or be empowered by it for devastating strikes. It is unknown as to how Margrave obtained the weapon. 'Book of Avoren '- A book and artifact written by Avoren Söcretha, every school of magic is detailed within the Book, some in a theoretical sense, others in a literal sense while including some of the most powerful spells of those schools. Margrave currently holds complete access to the Book's knowledge. Alternate History In the alternate timeline in which the Iron Horde is victorious, Haifrall developed an interest in chronomancy that expanded into the practice of the magic. After an encounter with Sanaeron Sanguire, Haifrall abandoned the Kirin Tor, beginning to fully practice chronomancy and becoming proficient in the magic. Eventually, when the Iron Horde had become entrenched in Azeroth, Haifrall planned to visit a timeline in which he knew he was a member of the Kirin Tor, steal the Focusing Iris, and return to his timeline to seal the Portal and destroy the Iron Horde. However, upon entering the other timeline, he was immediately met with the Magus Senate, and captured for questioning.Infinite Possibilities He warned the Senate's mage-commander, Vanidicus Alexander, of the threat of the Iron Horde, saying, "Watch the Dark Portal," and was left in the prison; however, once the temporal rifts were sealed, the alternate version of Margrave disappeared. Quotes *''"I will not tolerate your ignorance anymore." ''- Margrave to Oliviaxi Shadesong. *''"The Six limit magic because they're afraid. ''They lack the ability to control what they fear, and thus shelter themselves from it. What good is a government that fears the extent of power? What do simpletons like Karlain, Ansirem, and Jaina have to offer? What does the ''Senate ''have to offer? Nothing. We're restricting ourselves, all under the thumb of a 'senate' of fools." *''"Why restrict magic? We're handicapping ourselves deliberately. Could Dalaran have become an empire? Yes. Can it, now? No, because we are so crippled by law that we cannot expand our knowledge and power beyond what we have. What the Senate fails to realize is that what we have will not suffice."'' Gallery Haifrall Sprite.png|Haifrall as a small figure in his Organization cloak. Haifrall Legit.jpeg|Nope. Haifrall Sword.jpeg|Wielding Misfortune. Miscellaneous *Margrave is a descendant of Davar Haifrall, one of the Hundred. *Over time, Margrave has slowly begun to reflect his alternate self from the Tales of the Infinite. *Status as a "sorcerer" derived from my guild's definition on the guild's website. *Margrave has been dubbed as "Orc-Fucker" among the Magus Senate due to his Alteraci heritage. * I rarely use existing music as a "theme song", but this one is so damn fitting that I had to include it. So, here is Treachery from Bleach. Those who've read the story here would likely be able to recognize the relationship between the storyline and that track, aside from the obviousness of the title. References Category:Human Category:Alterac Human Category:Kirin Tor Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:House of Haifrall Category:Dalaranian Empire Category:Criminals